Somewhere Only We Know
by FromTheClouds
Summary: So why don't we go, somewhere only we know? Sequel to 'Semi-Charmed Life'. Intro inside. Please read and review. Sodapop/OC ON HIATUS
1. Introduction

**Hey guys. Mia Here. So I have a few ideas for this sequel xD. But I dont want to be writing to no one. So please review and favorite and give me suggestions. :) if you're a new reader, hello! this story will be a sequel to Semi-Charmed Life, and if you havent read it, you a should :) As long as I get reviews and suggestions I will try to update this as often as I can! so review review right away! A real chapter should be up soon!**

**Are you excited? I am.**

* * *

An Introduction:

I stared at the same spot on my bedroom wall for what seemed like ages. Nothing really mattered. Not anymore. Not without him here.

And that was the moment I knew I loved him. It'd been two years, and for some that maybe awhile to wait, but it was perfect to me. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that I was in love, and I think deep down I'd known it for awhile.

But I couldn't tell him, because he was gone, and I couldn't tell him when he wasn't with me, where he should have been.

I had taken him for granted.

_Oh simple thing_

_Where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when_

_You're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired I need somewhere to begin._


	2. Two Years Later

**Hello loves! It's been far too long since I updated, but don't worry! I haven't forgotten about this story. I don't know where it's going quite yet, and I may not be able to update that often, but I HAVE NOT forgotten :)**

I've been awfully busy these past couple months :)

This story takes place two years after Semi-Charmed Life, so since Lucy was a junior than, she's a freshman in college now. (I thought I'd clarify, it's been awhile)

*****SO TWO YEARS LATER*****

Lucy's POV

I yawned and closed my eyes beneath my sunglasses, stretching my arms out, completely exposed. The sun shone brightly overhead, and I adjust the strap of my brand new bathing suit, it was a two-piece, and it exposed my pale stomach that was in much need of some Vitamin D.

Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not a huge girly-girl who finds this sort of thing entertaining, but I had no other plans for the day, and with work and college, I was cutting myself some slack. With spring semester over and a summer full of freedom, I knew most of my days would be spent with friends, family, and work, so tanning in my backyard wasn't going to happen often.

I had just finished my freshman year at the University of Tulsa, where I planned on becoming a nurse, just like my mother. It was a simple job, but I knew I didn't want to be a housewife when I grew up, so I had to pick something.

I closed my eyes for good this time, planning on taking a nap, when suddenly a shadow blocked the light from my eyes.

I waved my arm in front of my face. "David, go away, I said I'd take you out to ice cream later. I'm not in the mood to-"

"This isn't David."

At the sound of his familiar voice, my eyes shot open and I scrambled to cover up my scantily clad body.

"Sodapop what are you doing here?" I exclaimed, pulling the thin sheet over my chest and rolling onto my stomach, looked up at him.

He grinned with his sparkling teeth and chiseled jaw before dropping down beside me. "I thought I'd surprise my favorite girl. How are ya, Lucy?"

I cleared my throat. "I'm perfect. How are you?"

"Wonderful." He tossed an arm over my lower back, pulling me close to him. "I like your swimsuit." His eyes glimmered with mischief.

I sighed. "Get off me." I gave him a playful shove but that was a mistake because he rolled on top of me and pinned me underneath him.

"Sooooo..." He ignored my struggle and tilted his head to the side. "I wanted to invite you over to dinner tonight, because everyone misses you. You haven't been over in a while."

"Hmm, I don't think I'll be able to make it." I freed my arm and tried to push him away.

"Why not?" He took my arm and intertwined my fingers with his before kissing my hand, than my cheek, then attempted to kiss my lips but I turned away.

"Could ya not be so goddamn seductive all the time?"

Soda rolled off me. "I can't, Lucy. It's who I am."

"Well can you tone it down? I don't want my white family to see."

He let out an exaggerated sigh. "They aren't watching us."

I glanced toward the back windows. "What times dinner?" I asked him, tickling him under chin, which was stubble-y since he hadn't shaved in a couple days.

Me and Soda had been together since my junior year in high school. Since I got with him, things had gone so well, I barely realized it'd been too years. We were like puzzle pieces, and I think that's why we got along so well. When he was being wild and reckless, I was always his voice of reason, but when I was stressed and upset, he showed me how to have fun. He was a huge part of my life, encouraging, sweet, and loving; and I hated to admit it, but I was hopelessly in love with him. It was wonderful and terrifying all at the same time. He was they guy I'd always dreamed of, but if anything ever happened to us, I knew I'd be devastated. It was a scary thought; but I chose to ignore it.

Soda no longer worked at the DX, he was a sort of construction worker, and began getting more and more interested in becoming a contractor, a job he told me was more likely to support a family.

"I don't know, six? You can come whenever. I want to talk to you, too." Sodapop yawned, smiling and swatting my hand away.

"About what?"

"I just wanted to catch up."

He probably just was saying that so we could go for a walk and be alone since I wasn't a fan of PDA.

"Whatever you say."

"...sooooo can you come?"

I rolled over on my stomach and slid my glasses over my eyes. "Ill have to check my schedule. I don't know, have a lot to do."

He scoffed "I'll see you at six." He pinched my barely covered butt before jumping up and jogging toward my house.

"Soda!" I scolded, but he ignored me.

"I'm gonna talk to your mom and Dave!" He laughed loudly before disappearing inside.

He could also be annoying, and immature sometimes, but I secretly liked it.

**ANYWAYSSSSSS. PLEASE REVIEW. This story may not pick up because I have a lot of explaining to do, I hope you understand! :) **

**And if you're new, HELLO! :) This is a sequel to another story I have called Semi-Charmed Life! If you would like to read it and review it, that'd be lovely! It's not super long or anything, but if not, thats cool, too!**

**Alright thanks guys!**

**:) :) :)**

**xoxoMia**


	3. Dinnertime

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the slow updating, I know I suck. I've been crazy busy lately. BUT THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! :)**

**LUCY'S POV**

I knocked on the Curtises door, pushing a piece of my long blonde hair behind my ear and straightening my shoulders. I held a pan of cupcakes in my right hand, although I figured they would always have the usual chocolate cake, I'm sure they wouldn't mind some extra sugar.

"Hey Lucy!" Ponyboy opened the door, a smile on his face. He had really grown since me and Soda started dating. He was taller, his jawline more defined, and his wasn't quite as lanky. He kept his auburn hair fairly short, though, still greased back. But his personality was different as well. Although he was still brooding and thoughtful, he wasn't as nervous and worried about everything. he had an easygoing way about him, similar to that of Soda's but not as extreme. He still had _some_ self-discipline thank gosh.

"Hey how are you?" I asked as he pulled me into a hug, his muscular arms surrounding me.

"Great, we've missed you," he pulled away, "Darry's in the kitchen, Soda's still getting ready. What are these?" He took the pan from my hand and looked underneath the tinfoil. "Mmm, looks delicious."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Why don't you go and get Sodapop? He's taking forever. I'll take these into the kitchen" He walked into the kitchen, taking long strides.

I put down my purse and took of my thin cardigan, laying it on the couch and walking down the hallway to Soda's room. His door was closed and I knocked at it.

"Hey Soda? It's Lucy."

"Come on in, babe." I heard his voice from behind the wooden barrier.

The doorknob clicked as I walked in. Soda's room was small, with fairly barren walls other than a few posters that hung upon them. A small twin bed was in the middle of the room with a red blanket tucked on it. He had a dresser and a window, but the blinds were shut and his fan was on.

Soda appeared from his bathroom, with a towel clinging loosely to his waist, his torso bare. My smile fell.

"If you were still undressed, why'd you call me in?" I gave him a blank stare.

He smiled cheekily. "I don't know."

I sighed and turned to his dresser, opening the drawers and finding an old white shirt and a faded pair of blue jeans. I turned back to face him. "Do you mind?" I offered him the clothes.

He laughed, his white teeth gleaming and his eyes wrinkling shut. "Lucy," he clicked his tongue, pushing my hand down and wrapping an arm around my waist, bringing me closer. He was still warm and damp from the shower, water droplets gleaming in his golden hair. I didn't return the embrace, my eyes flicking from the clothes to him and back.

"Okay, okay, I get it," he cupped my chin in his hand and placed a warm kiss on my lips, which I allowed. It was hard not to allow, really. His lips moved from my mouth to my cheek, than down to my jaw and neck. I giggled, but immediately put a hand to his bare chest.

"Soda," I said quietly. "You need to stop."

His warm breath was on my neck, and he sighed gently. I tossed his clothes to the side, grabbing his chin and pulling his head up to face me. Than I kissed him for awhile, his hands moved down my back, than he took my hips, moving me closer. My fingers tangled in his wet hair. I nibbled at his plump lower lip, and he sighed in contentment.

"Hey guys, dinners ready!" Ponyboy tapped on the door. I jumped slightly.

"Okay, we're coming." Sodapop called, his voice was hoarse. He cleared his throat and whispered in my ear. "We aren't done, yet." He chuckled. My fingers tightened in his hair, but he loosened his grip.

"Why don't you get dressed?" I took a deep breath, moving away, but kissing his cheek first.

"I love you." Soda said quietly, smiling. His eyes were dark, but they lightened up.

I blushed. "I love you, too."

Quickly I straightened my dress and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I'll be in in a moment."

"Alright." I closed the door behind me and took a deep breath.

When I entered the kitchen, Darry gave me a huge bear hug, his arms wrapped around me tightly. "We've missed you, Lucy!"

"Awww, I've missed you, too!"

Darry grinned. "Take a seat."

I complied. "Soda's still getting ready."

"Always has to look like a beauty queen." Ponyboy joked.

"That's for sure."

It'd only been a few weeks, but it felt like forever. I missed the feeling of being in their home, so full of love.

"So how's college been?"

"Good! Hard, but good. I just finished my semester and I'm on summer break."

Sodapop entered, a smile on his face, looking fresh.

"Soda, nice of you to join us." Ponyboy said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, punk." He punched Pony's shoulder and sat down next to me, giving me a shy grin. My stomach flipped and I bit my lower lip. "What's for dinner?" He asked

"Pasta, and Lucy brought us some cupcakes for dessert."

"Sounds great,"

"Hey Darry, I think Two-Bit and Steve are coming over later." Ponyboy piped up.

"Great," Darry said enthusiastically, "Just what we need. I just made this house look somewhat decent today, so much for that."

"When's the last time you saw the boys, Lucy?" Ponyboy ignored Darry's comment, looking at me.

"Pshh, I don't know, a few months probably...thanks." I said as Darry placed a bowl of pasta in front of me.

I put my napkin on my lap, and Soda caught my hand underneath the table. I looked over at him and he grinned sheepishly. "Do you want to go for a walk later on?" Sodapop asked me.

I yawned and nodded.

"So, Ponyboy, how was school this year?"

**You guys have given me such a great response, I really appreciate it all! The amount of kind words and reviews are much appreciated!**

**Sorry for the crappy ending, there will be a part dos. So how does everyone like Soda and Lucy? If you have any questions, feel free to private message me, I will update as soon as I can. I'd like 6-7 reviews, than I'll start writing the next chapter! Love ya! :)**

**xoxox, Mia**


	4. Update

**Hey guys! I'm sorry! This is probably not going to be updated for awhile. Or ever again. I just don't know where to go with it. I really apologize! I hope you understand. I'm starting a new story about Les Mis so if you'd like to check that out feel free! :)**


End file.
